


Throne of Thorns

by psybexm



Series: Medieval Galar verse [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Brainwashing, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Rose is an asshole, sorry leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psybexm/pseuds/psybexm
Summary: What is a king to do, when afflicted with paranoia? A rose is such a fragile blossom, after all.
Series: Medieval Galar verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586125
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Throne of Thorns

“You wished to speak with me privately, my king?”

Rose smiles at the even tone of his personal knight, turning around to come face to face with the violet-haired man himself, standing rigid with his head bowed to the floor. None of his Pokémon are in sight, just as he had requested of the knight.

“Indeed, Leon. Come, we have much to discuss,” Rose replies, waving the man closer with a smile. His study is shrouded in darkness, candlelight dim in the early hours of the evening, the sunset outside painting the spacious room in a soft bronze glow, yet not alleviating the darkness that sits festering in the far reaches of the chamber. Perhaps it is because of this, then, that Leon almost hesitates in stepping forward to meet his king, golden eyes briefly glancing towards darkness, almost as if searching for something hidden in the murky shadows.

“What is it you wished to discuss?” Leon asks, golden eyes meeting Rose’s own pale green, albeit nervously darting around the darkened room. Rose sighs, briefly parting sheer curtains to gaze out upon the gardens down below, where a few stray gardeners tend to the last of the greenery. Leon stays a few steps behind him, as he always does, standing rigid as he awaits a response.

“I’m afraid that paranoia is a feeling I’ve become more than acquainted with as of late,” Rose offers, closing the curtains and turning to face Leon yet again, taking note of the way his eyes seem distant, even hidden behind thick eyelashes, “I cannot quite place it, but this could perhaps be a sign of worse to come.”

Leon frowns at this, though quickly corrects his expression into that of practiced neutrality, clasping his hands behind his back. A nervous habit, Rose knows, “With all due respect, my king, I can’t fathom what you could be paranoid about. Galar is prospering like never before, and-“

Rose holds out a hand, effectively shutting Leon up. He steps forward, ever closer to his knight, enough to place a hand on his shoulder, and allows his smile to fall, “Do you mistake me for a fool, Leon? I’m well aware of that. _Who_ was the one that ensured the prosperity that the kingdom now enjoys?”

“You, my king.”

“Good. However, I cannot help but… overhear a conversation or two every now and then. Some people do believe that a monarchy cannot continue on, with the growth of Galar being so monumental. I’m sure you understand where I’m coming from, of course. After all, you’re my most _loyal_ knight for a reason, _are you not?”_

Leon stiffens more, if possible, and clears his throat. Rose set a trap, and the man fell right into it, although he might not know it yet, “Of course, my king. My loyalties lie with you and your bloodline.”

Rose chuckles low in his throat, tightening his grip on Leon’s shoulder and looking up at him, “Although, Leon, you do spend quite a bit of time down in the towns, don’t you? Would I be incorrect in saying that you may have adopted some of these opinions as your own?”

Instantly, Leon’s face pales a few shades, his eyes briefly widening, before he yet again schools his expression into indifference. Indeed, it seems that Rose has hit the nail on the head.

“Of course not! Are you accusing me of treason, my king? With all due respect, I believe that I’ve been nothing if not loyal to you.”

Rose allows himself to laugh, then, removing his hand from Leon’s shoulder to instead place it under his chin, gripping it with his thumb and forefinger, forcing the man to keep steady eye contact, “Then why, pray tell, do you seem so afraid? Have I struck a nerve, perhaps?”

Leon vigorously shakes his head, dropping the proper facade he so often puts up in an instant. Just like that, he’s the twenty year-old man that Rose knows he is, barely more than a child, still so innocent, so _naive._

So _malleable._

“It’s simply the shock of such accusations! I can promise you that I would never _dream_ of-“

“ _Quiet._ Do you think me deaf, boy? Do you think I haven’t overheard conversations you’ve had with your little brother? I’m no fool, Leon, and I know a _traitor_ when I see one,” Rose snaps, stepping back from Leon and watching as the man fumbles for something, anything, to prove himself innocent.

“Please, you must understand, I-“

“Did I tell you to speak?”

Rose allows his smile to return as Leon shuts up, although it quickly falls. Leon only stands rigid, pale and subtly trembling. Rose sighs, pinching his brow with a frown, much like a disappointed parent would.

“Leon… who saw potential in you, back when you were a child living in Postwick? Me, Leon. And yet this is the thanks I get for taking you in and raising you up to where you are now?” Rose sighs. Leon doesn’t say anything, merely standing still, just as is expected of him. “Of course, I understand that you’re merely a young man, but… it won’t do, for you to be thinking such things.”

Rose finally does allow his smile to truly return, and he snaps his fingers. From the darkness, a Malamar and a Beheeyem emerge, and it’s then that Leon breaks character, taking a step back once he sees the creatures. He’s afraid, now, Rose thinks, a visible cold sweat making its way down his temple. He looks around, and Rose only smiles; he had ordered the man not bring any of his Pokémon with him for a reason, after all.

“Please, my king, anything but that! I’ll do anything you wish, please don’t-“

Rose laughs, and waves his hand, turning his head towards the Malamar and gesturing towards Leon, “Ophelia, be a darling and remind him of his place, will you?”

Leon takes another uneasy step backwards, but doesn’t do much more than that, seeing as the luminescent spots on Rose’s dear Malamar’s torso begin to glow, and Leon’s arms fall limp at his sides, his face falling blank in an instant.

“Excellent,” Rose whispers to the creature, allowing it to slink away into the shadows once more. He approaches Leon once more, gently bringing a hand up to pat his shoulder once more.

“Now, Leon, take a good look at my Beheeyem, alright? I don’t want you to break focus for any reason.”

Leon nods, and Rose turns now to the Beheeyem itself, “Get rid of _any_ thoughts pertaining to revolt. I want none of it left.”

The mysterious being makes a sound akin to a hum, and the odd dots on its arms begin to glow. Leon stares, transfixed by the flashing patterns, until they finally stop. Rose claps his hands, allowing himself to smile up at Leon once more. The man is still under his control, as far as Rose can tell, golden eyes still blank and empty, staring far off into nothing.

“That will be all, Leon.”

“Understood, my king.”

Leon turns around, and leaves the study without another word, Rose not allowing his gaze to leave the man until he disappears from sight. Rose sighs, and turns back to the large window behind him, where the setting sun begins to paint the room in rose-red instead of bronze.

“Young Leon… what in the world am I to do with you?”

**Author's Note:**

> ya girl back at it again with another au. think medieval but women have rights. also there's pokemon. yeet


End file.
